


[Podfic] A Christmas Princess

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter Ash's summary:Sara had always known that her uncle was a narrow-minded bigoted arsehole, she just hadn’t realised he was an idiot as well.Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, her uncle’s idiocy led Sara all the way to a cosy Christmas cottage in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Christmas Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Christmas Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885694) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Christmas-Princess-by-Jupiter_Ash-ejrds8)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hhjdk6qn27k7snd/GO_ECS_8_9_A_Christmas_Princess.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sounds:**  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

[Sleigh Bells](https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/sounds/322312/) by theshaggyfreak  
From Freesound  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
